O que eu faria sem você?
by Lana Ackles
Summary: "Ele tinha muita sorte em ter Jess" - Sam/Jess (considerem que o tempo em que Sam ficou pensando foi bem rapidinho até a resposta da Jess)


Sam olhou dentro dos olhos verdes da sua namorada, suspirou fundo, apaixonado, antes de falar:

-O que eu faria sem você?

(S&J)

Sam nunca realmente pensou no que seria dele sem a Jess ou sem Stanford. Provavelmente a essa hora estaria vendo o seu pai bêbado em um sofá ou seu irmão levando pontos no meio de uma poça de sangue. Sentiu um calafrio pela sua espinha só de se lembrar da ultima vez que teve de remendar o seu irmão ferido. Talvez estivesse apenas sentado no banco de trás do maldito carro velho do pai escutando as mesmas musicas, emburrado enquanto seu irmão mais velho caçoava dele com o maldito sorriso na cara.

Dean podia estar com a cara arrebentada e estaria lá, sorrindo, pelo menos não estaria com o tanto de mau humor que havia no pai mesmo que fosse apenas a falta de cerveja gelada, eram ridículos, os dois. Uns grandes doidos.

Estava vivendo naquele circo fazia um pouco mais de 20 anos, era desesperador, ter um irmão que não dava a mínima pra escola ou pra estar sendo perseguido por um ninho inteiro de vampiros. Ele apenas chegava a conclusão que o irmão era insano e suicida, com a cabeça feita para acreditar que não passava de um mero peão de jogo, pronto para ser útil ate o ultimo segundo de vida, isso graças ao seu pai.

Ah, John, John. As vezes não conseguia chamá-lo de pai. Não depois de ver ao vivo e em cores o jeito como transformara Dean naquele cachorro obediente.

John sempre tivera um cuidado melhor com ele, uma imensa paciência e tempo. Coisa que nunca nem pensara em ter para com o Dean, mal tinha como imaginar o estado emocional do seu irmão, depois de tantos anos sem algum tipo de amor, simplesmente queria meter uma bala no crânio do pai sempre que via Dean com aquele sorriso brilhante, quando por dentro devia estar gritando de desespero, ele gritaria, estando no seu lugar.

Ou talvez ele não gritasse, não estivesse mesmo maluco, não tinha outra explicação, depois de tanto tempo, a cabeça do Dean já estava com vários parafusos a menos e nem percebera ainda.

Apesar de tudo, apesar de cada briga que tivera com o seu pai – e não foram poucas – ele ainda o amaria demais, e amaria muito o Dean, ainda o acharia o melhor irmão do mundo, porque era isso o que ele era. Pirado? Pode ser que sim. Mas Dean, assim como John, sempre tivera um cuidado especial com ele, Sam não podia sair machucado nunca, ele era o mais importante na vida deles.

Por isso mesmo ele teve que cair fora, antes que essa cegueira os matasse, e Deus sabia que nenhum dos dois pestanejaria em se por em perigo vendo o menor risco a espreita dele, ele tinha que fazer algo.

E ele fora um pouco egoísta também, não queria viver no meio daquilo, ele tinha medo daquilo que ao escuro espreitava, não queria crescer e acabar morto de alguma forma horrível, envolvendo garras e dentes, ele não queria isso.

Ele tinha certeza que a historia para caçadores não acabava bem, nunca acaba. Dean seria provavelmente o primeiro a morrer, era quem mais se colocava como isca nas operações – na verdade, não se lembrava nunca de ter visto o seu pai se oferecer para o trabalho mais arriscado, e nunca permitiriam que ele corresse perigo – e depois daquilo, o pai talvez caísse mais uma vez na completa amargura, talvez se desse conta daquilo tudo que fizera ao seu primogênito, ficaria louco, não sabia o que ele faria depois daquilo. Não sabia o que _ele_ faria sem ele.

Se por acaso, fosse John a morrer, não sabia se o teatrinho de Dean continuaria de pe, provavelmente desabaria e faria de tudo para trazê-lo de volta, sabia que ele nunca se conformaria com a morte dele, e ele sabia o que isso queria dizer.

E se por fim, fosse ele o felizardo, bom, acho que teria tido uma vida péssima, e deixado uma dor péssima para trás, com a sua família.

Por isso ele simplesmente, não queria isso, não queria morrer cedo, ou ver algum familiar morto do mesmo jeito. Tinha que escapar.

E a carta de Stanford tinha lhe mostrado uma saída.

"Se você for, fique longe, e nunca mais volte" Se lembrava das palavras do pai, raivosas e cheias de rancor, e ferido, ele sabia que tinha magoado o pai com aquilo.

Por cima do ombro dele, conseguiu ver seu irmão incrédulo, olhos encharcados em lagrimas, ofegante de medo com a partida do irmão, ele sussurrou, inaudível, por entre os lábios, um pedido sincero de ajuda, "Por favor, não me deixa, fica, Sammy_ não vai..." _

Ele apenas se virou e bateu a porta atrás de si, ele não queria enfrentar esse tipo de coisa e ver a família pagar com sangue.

Depois daquela despedida, nunca mais viu nenhum dos dois, e ele apenas pode pensar que talvez, eles estivessem mortos mesmo.Não conseguia pensar naquilo sem ter um grande peso nos seus ombros.

Se não fosse Jess, ele não teria agüentado o fardo, de acordar suando tantas noites com a voz chorosa do irmão pedindo ajuda, a culpa de ter falhado com eles.

(S&J)

Acordou de seus devaneios com a expressão divertida da sua namorada ao zoar:

-Iria de mal a pior. – E depois sorriu docemente, trazendo Sam para um beijo. Ele era realmente sortudo por ter ela.


End file.
